Can a Devil Fall in Love?
by Kai's the Best
Summary: The devil prince Kai needs to find mate. In order to find someone he travels to Earth to find a mate will he find a mate? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Do not own any of the characters used.

Rating - M

Pairings - Kai/Tyson Ray/Max Tala/Bryan Brooklyn/Hiro

Warning - Contains boy x boy and includes kidnapping as well as Male - Pregnancy

AU

Italics - telepathy

High level Devils - These are classed higher than common devils and demons. They rule over the world of HellFire. They are the only ones allowed to open the portals to enter the Earth world. These Devils are more powerfull and highly respected.

Common Devils - 2nd/3rd class citizens

Common Demons - 2nd/3rd class citizens

Neko jins - These are high level guards and used to protect the royal family and are often trusted with secrets. They are great fighters and they transform in a white tiger.

Vampires - These are used as guards but are not as trusted as Neko jins as they tend switch loyalities. Like Neko jins they are great fighters, however people are often wary of them.

Witches - are healers working both in the palace and around the world of HellFire. They travel in groups of seven and each group of seven is a coven and that coven are never seperated from each other

Shapeshifters/Werewolves - Often seen guarding the prisoners and are used as fighters. Like vampires they are not generally trusted as they switch loyalities. Both groups are good fighters.

Wolves - are kept as pets and help guard the palace

Black Unicorns - These are used for the high lords, ladies and royality ride. The Unicorns of Hellfire are all black as the pure white ones were destroyed. They are hard to control and are known for their speed.

Can a Devil Fall in Love?

Chapter One

HellFire was the world were devils and various creatures of darkness dwelled. It seemed to remain in the middle ages as how they dressed was the equivalent to that era. HellFire was ruled by a young devil prince, who was both fair yet cold and cruel. He was not one to anger as his punishments were harsh. The Prince was feared all over the realm, even the elders were afraid of him. The prince was extreamly powerful and no one knew the limit of his powers, as no one has lived to find out. Most of powers were unknown to most of the citizens of HellFire, with the expection of his closet of friends.

In the Palace

The prince sat on his throne as his advisers tried to convince him to find a bride so then they could crown him.

"Listen my prince it is in the interest for your people that you find a mate and soon so then..." but he was cut off as the young prince stood, his cold crimson eyes glared at the man stood in front of him. He hated being told what to do.

"I have had enough with you and your leactures. I know that I need a mate and I will take one when I decide and that's all I will say on this matter. Now you are dismissed" ordered the prince. The adviser bowed before leaving. The prince sighed; he was sick and tired of the same lecture that his advisers and his close friends said to him. Just then the doors to the throne room opened and four people entered the room. The prince ginned to himself as the only people he considered his friends walked towards him. In respect they bowed and the wolf known as Wolborg howled.

"That's enough you lot" the prince told them.

"We know but we only do this in respect; you should know that by now" the neko jin known as Ray told him. The price nodded and together they walked into the prince's private chambers. They each sat in their places around a roaring, warm fire while Wolborg sat beside his master.

"So Kai have you decided on you who are taking as your mate?" Tala, a red headed devil asked with a knowing grin.

"No I haven't all of them are the same, I'm looking for someone different" Kai replied.

"I've decided to look around" Kai continued. The other's nodded and they let the subject drop. They sat in silence for a while before Tala broke the silence.

"Why not look around on Earth?" he suggested. Kai looked up and smirked.

"You have a point there" Kai answered approvingly. Kai then stood up and walked away from the fire. He stretched his arm out and said

"Open portal"

Just then there was a flash of blue light and the light soon began to swirl. Kai lowered him hand and walked through.

Authors Note - Thats that. I hope you like this story. What will happen next? Plz read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - see chapter one

Rating - M

Pairing - see chapter one

Warning - see chapter one

AU

Chapter Two

As soon as Kai walked out of the portal, the portal closed. Kai flapped his black fearther wings and took flight. He easily blended with the night sky and was not worried about anyone seeing him. He flew past the nosy city and into the quiet area of town, where the people lived. He decided to land and found a small dark alley. Keeping to the shadows, he walked along the streets. He was about to turn back when his sensitive devil ears picked up a noise. What mortal would be up at this time? woundered the prince. He knew for a fact that most humans would be tucked up in bed by now, hence why he decided to come at this time. The only mortals that would be awake would the mortals who stayed up late going to clubs. He followed the noise to the Granger Dojo or that was what the sign said. He quietly climbed over the wall and sprinted towards where the lights were on.

Peeking through a window his eyes widened at what he saw. A blue haired boy was doing some kind of training. Sweat glistened on his face. Determination showed on his face. This is the one, Kai thought to himself. Just then the sliding door opened and the boy stopped. Whose this? Kai wondered.

"Grandpa what do you think?" the boy asked. The boy's grandpa smilied.

"Your coming along well. Now go and take a shower before going to bed" his grandpa repiled. The boy then left the room. Kai flew up and landed cat quiet on the dojo roof and waited for the boy to enter the room in which he hoped was the boys room. After half an hour, Kai heard the door open and saw the light turned on and he smirked to himself as the blue haired boy entered the room. So this must be his bedroom then, Kai thought to himself. Kai watched the boy as he walked towards the window and he opened it slightly. Kai smilied and waited for the boy to fall asleep before he silently crept into the room using the window.

The room was smaller than the large bed chambers of the royal palace that Kai was used to. Kai walked over to the sleeping boy and touched his forehead and entered his dream.

Tyson's dream

Where am I? Tyson wondered. He was lying on a large bed with blood red silk sheets. The mattress itself was soft, softer that he was used to. He pushed the covers off him and dressed in the clothes that were placed neatly on a chair beside the bed. Once dressed he walked towards the two large doors and left the room. The corridor was empty with the exception of various paintings of beings that seemed to be from another world. Before he knew it, he stopped at two more doors. He knocked and waitied for an answer, but he didn't get one. Tyson then opened one of the doors and quietly entered, closing the door behind him. At the far end of the room Tyson saw a blazing fire with a chair beside it. He was mezmerised by the fire that he failed to notice someone sneek behind him. Tyson jumped slightly when he felt two strong arms wrap around him and pulling him closer.

"I've been waiting. What took you so long?" the person asked. Tyson was confused. Where was he? He turned round and gazed into the boy's crimson orbs.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Tyson asked. The boy smirked and cupped Tyson's chin.

"I am Prince Kai and you my dear are currently in my world, where creatures of darkness dwell." the prince replied. Tyson pulled away from the prince's hold and backed away.

"Where do you think your going? This is my world and in MY world I am the ruler. So why do you run when you've no where to hide?" the prince asked. Tyson then rushed past and ran out of the door. Behind him he heard the prince laugh. Tyson continued to run.

End of Dream

Tyson bolted upright and swept the sweat the was dripping down his face. What a wierd dream, Tyson thought before going back to sleep. However, Unknown to him the prince from his dream chuckled.

"Soon my dear you'll discover how real I am. Sleep well for we shall meet soon" and with that the prince left and entered the portal to return to HellFire.

Authors Note - That's it for now. What will happens next? To find out read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - See chapter one

Rating - M

Pairing - see chapter one

Warning - see chapter one

AU

Chapter Three

Kai stepped out of the portal and saw his friends were still there, waiting for him. They seemed to be discussing something important for they didn't notice him. Wolborg gave a low howl, making the four friends jump. Kai chuckled and rubbed Wolborg behind his ears; just the way the wolf liked it.

"Your back" Ray stated. Kai rolled his eyes. Sometimes Ray could be pathetic.

"What gave you that idea?" Tala said sarcastically. Ray glared slightly at Tala.

"That's enough. Let Kai say whatever he has to say before you start another boring argument." everyone turned to see Brooklyn. Brooklyn was a strange person to say the least; he was silent, a little too silent for Ray's liking anyway. The only time Brooklyn spoke was when he had something useful to say or when an argument between Ray and Tala was about to start and Kai had something important to say. Also he was a powerful high ranking demon and was highly respected.

"Thanks Brooklyn" Kai said thankful, but Brooklyn simply nodded as his reply.

"Now while I was on Earth I found someone and I want some of you to go and collect him" Kai ordered. He then went on to describe him and finally created an image of him in his mind and by using telepathy, he sent the same image to everyone. Tala grinned.

"Who would of thought that you would want to mate with a human" Tala spoke, a smirked forming on his face.

"Yeah" admitted Brooklyn.

"Who are you sending to Earth?" asked Ray. Kai looked around. He knew Brooklyn would never lower himself to collect something from Earth; Brooklyn was way to dignified to do something like that, so he was out of the question. He looked at Ray who seemed egar for the job, but he wouldn't send Ray alone since the neko jins mating season was just around the corner and the only people he trusted with keeping Ray in check was Tala and Bryan.

"Well Tala, Bryan and Ray will go to Earth as well as Wolborg" Kai replied knowing that Tala would never go anywhere without Wolborg.

"Now remember if he's with anyone else then take them as well. HellFire must remain a secret. Make sure you are seen by any other human. I don't want my palace to be over run by humans." reminded Kai. The law of HellFire was that if any human saw you that they had to be brought back to HellFire so then the existance of HellFire remained a secret from the human world.

The three stood up and Wolborg gave a howl of excitment. Once again Kai opened the portal and three of his friends and wolf walked through and then the portal closed.

"Do you think they'll be successful?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes I do. Why do you think I sent Tala and Bryan along?" Brooklyn grinned

Earth

Tyson wandered through the park gates. Ever since he had woken up that morning, he couldn't stop thinking about that dream he had during the night. It was so strange yet to Tyson it felt so real. That boy who called himself Kai, was so mysterious and for some reason, Tyson felt himself drawn to him. This Kai person, whoever he was, had left an imprint of himself in Tyson's mind so that no matter where Tyson went, he couldn't stop thinking about him. It freaked him out.

Just then he spotted his friend Max, whom he had called earlier on.

"Hey Max" Tyson greeted. Max smiled warmly at his friend.

"So what's up?" Max asked getting straight to the point. Tyson looked at his friend and told him everything that had happened. Max listened carefully and didn't inturpt his friend.

"What do you think?" Tyson asked looking Max. Max simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Too be honest I'm not sure. I mean it could something your mind just created" Max said trying to give his friend some kind of explanation.

"But Max it felt so real. I mean I could feel the sheets on the bed, I could touch the doors as through I was actually there. So don't just say it was simply creation from my mind" Tyson retorted.

"Well then I'm not sure. listen just forget about it. I bet it was just a one off thing" responded Max. Tyson smiled.

"Yeah I guess your right. What would I do without you?" Tyson asked. Max pretended to think.

"You would do nothing except worry over little things like dreams" Max answered teasing his friend.

"Hey your being mean" pouted Tyson and soon enough the two friends began to joke around, unaware that they were being watched.

Somewhere in the park

The red haired devil similed and turned to his companions. Wolborg, who had been sitting paitently, got to his feet and strode over to his master. Tala bent down and scratched Wolborg behing his right ear. Tala looked up and saw Bryan and Ray, who were looking slightly bored.

"Well lets have some fun then shall we" Tala suggested and beckoned them both to come closer.

"What's the plan?" Ray asked. Tala smirked.

"It seems as the boy has his friend with him. So Ray you'll go after him, he's got bright blonde hair so you won't miss him. Bryan, you and Wolborg will come with me and we'll go after the boy Kai wants" Tala commanded. Bryan and Ray nodded while Wolborg bowed his head. Tala grinned at his loyal wolf. Silently, they parted ways and they began to stalk their prey.

Back to Max and Tyson

It was getting dark and Tyson knew that he should go back home. Ever since his older brother Hiro went missing two years, Tyson was warned by his grandpa to make sure that he was home before it got too dark.

"We'd better start going back" Max noted whil Tyson nodded in agreement. The park was spooky at night and he felt that if he stayed much longer than something dreadful would happen. Just then Tyson stopped and slowly turned around. When he was sure that no one was there he turned round, but he couldn't see Max.

"MAX" shouted Tyson. Where is he? Tyson asked. Just then Tyson heard someone chuckle behind him. He turned round and found himself face to face with a red haired boy. Tyson slowly backed away. He was scarred of this boy; yet there was something familier about him, but he couldn't remember where from. He soon stopped when he felt a body behind. Before he could do anything, he was grabbed by the arms in a tight grip. The red headed boy smirked at him and began to walk over to him. Tyson tried to get out of the grip, but he just made it worse for himself. He winced in pain and he dropped his head low. He could feel his chin being lifted up and he gazed into two ice blue eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, You have my word. But I need you to be a good human and to cooperate for me" the boy told him.

"Why should I?" asked Tyson. The red haired boy grinned wickedly.

"If you don't well then I'll set Wolborg on you. I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you, but that doesn't mean I won't stop Wolborg from attacking you. You see Wolborg has a tendecy of attack anyone he feels are disrespecting or causing harm towards his master, which just so happens is me. You have been warned" answered Tala. Tyson gulped. There was nothing he could do.

"Alright I'll cooperate" Tyson replied while sighing in defeat. He didn't know what else he could do. The red haired boy smirked and whispered into the boy's ear,

"Good boy. I'm sure my Prince will enjoy you. Now close those beautiful eyes of yours and I promise you that when you wake up you'll be safe at home" Tyson yawned and he shut his eyes. Tala grinned. This had been easier than he had throught it would be. Bryan scooped the sleeping boy in his arms and Tala leaned in a kissed his lover on the lips. Just then they turned round to see Ray walking towards him. In his arms was the blonde boy Tala had seen with the blue haired boy earlier. Tala's eyes widened when he spotted a mating mark on the boys neck. Damn neko jins, Tala cursed. You couldn't take a neko jin anywhere near their mating season. As if Ray had read his mind he replied,

"Listen Devil he needed to be captured anyway so why does it matter whether I've taken him as my mate. In case you haven't noticed not everyone has found a mate and besides he's kinda cute" Tala glared at Ray but stopped himself from arguing with the neko jin because he didn't want to admit that Ray was right. For all creatures of HellFire, it was hard to find a mate as they only took one mate and no one mated with another creature. Tala then opened a portal and they walked through, with Wolborg close at Tala's side.

Kai was sitting paitenly, waiting for his friends to return. Just then a portal appeared and Kai chuckled when he saw them step through. Kai stood up and strode over to Bryan, where Bryan handed the sleeping boy over to him. Kai lowered his head and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. He looked up at his friends.

"Well done. You are dismissed" Kai said before walking towards his bed chambre.

"Oh and Ray I don't want to see you until after neko jin mating season. Have I made myself clear on that?" Kai continued.

"Of course my prince" Ray replied before leaving the room.

Kai entered his bed chambre. He laid the boy on his bed before searching for a bed tunic. When he found what he was looking for, he undressed the boy, gazing at his slightly muscular body before pulling the covers over them both.

"Sleep well little one" Kai whispered before falling asleep.

Authors Note - What do you think? Do you like it or hate it? I have a question for you all. Out of Tala and Bryan who would like to get pregnant? I'm asking you this because I don't know which one to pick. Tell me your answer in your review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - See chapter one

Rating - M

Pairings - Kai/Tyson Ray/Max Tala/Bryan Brooklyn/Hiro

Warning - see chapter one

Astera Snape - yes Hiro is already in HellFire.

Chapter Four

Prince Kai awoke to see the blue haired boy sleeping peacefully beside him. A slight grin appeared on his face as he brushed the boy's hair out of his eyes. Carefully he lifted the boy up and he wrapped his arms around him. The boy snuggled closer to Kai and Kai lowered his head and kissed his forehead. Kai smilied to himself and held the boy close to his body, his black wings folded around the boy so then the boy could not try to escape when he woke up. Just then Kai heard someone knock on his bedroom door. Kai sighed; his wings unfolded and he got out of bed to see who had disturbed him. However he didn't get to the door as Tala simply let himself in.

"It is common courtesey to wait to be given permission to enter a room someone already occupies instead of just walking in" Kai said while glaring at his friend. Tala bowed his head.

"I'm sorry my prince, but there's a dispute in the throne room and we need your help" Tala said.

"Alright then" replied Kai before finding a red silk tunic top and pair of black leather pants that fitted like a second skin. Once Kai was dressed, he left the room, closely followed by Tala. Kai then stopped a maid.

"Hilary when the boy in my chambre wakes up, send him to the libary. I'll be waiting for him" Kai commanded. The maid called Hilary bowed her head and then Kai dismissed her and she walked off. Kai then headed towards the throne room. When Kai entered the throne room, everything went quiet. Kai walked up the steps and sat down on his golden throne. The throne room was a grand room and it has been designed by Kai himself. The walls were smooth and covered in red velvet drapes. The ceiling was high and had glass stained windows with pictuires of a phoenix, which on a sunny day, colours of red and gold on the throne room floor. The throne was made out of gold had on the top had three large rubies set in.

"Now what is the problem that forced me out of bed?" Kai asked getting annoyed. The demons that had been arguing remained silent. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Well out with it" ordered Kai. Then the bigger of the two came forward. Kai could sense the hatred this demon had towards the seemingly smaller and weaker demon.

"That man promised his eldest daughter to my eldest son if my eldest son helped him through the winter. My eldest son completed the task set and this man refuses to hand over my eldest son's bride." The demon said. Kai smirked. He gazed at the smaller demon. Kai had instantly sided with the bigger one.

"Is this true?" Kai asked looking at the smaller demon coldly.

"Yes it is" admitted the smaller demon.

"Then why are you denying his son's rightful prize?" asked Kai. The smaller demon shrugged. Kai glared at him.

"Guards throw him in the dungeon. Everything he owns now belongs to this demon" Kai declared. The bigger demon bowed and then left. Kai then turned to Tala.

"Tala next time something like this happens you deal with it till I tell you differently" commanded Kai while Tala nodded. Kai then got to his feet and headed towards the libary, where he would meet his future mate.

Tyson snuggled deeper into the warm silk sheets before he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked round the room. Strangely enough the room seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where he had seen this room before. Tyson's eyes then spotted some clothes that had been placed neatly on the chair that was beside the bed. Tyson pushed the silk covers away from his body and got dressed. Once dressed he looked at himself in the mirror at the far side of the room. Tyson was wearing skin - tight black leather pants with a blue silk tunic top. On his hands, he wore black leather fingerless gloves. He hair was brushed but was left down. Just then he spun round as heard the door open to reveal a girl with shoulder length brown hair that was tied back neatly in a braid, looking at him. The girl had a friendly smile on her face and she wore a light blue cotton tunic top and skirt.

"Good morning and I hope you slept well" The girl said lowering her head slightly as though she were bowing to him.

"Yes I did and thank you for asking" replied Tyson.

"If you would please follow me for my master is waiting" the girl asked before turning around to walk away. Tyson shrugged his shoulder and followed the girl. As they walked, Tyson looked around and his eyes widened. The pictures on the walls looked excatly like the ones he had seen in his dream. Where am I? and why does this seem familar? Tyson thought. Just then Tyson stopped and gazed at two large doors. Engraved on the doors was red and gold phoenix's; looking majestic and proud. The girl knocked on one of the doors. A little while later one of the doors opened slightly and a smooth yet slightly deep voice could be heard.

"Send him in" the voice commanded. The girl obeyed and instantly Tyson was shoved inside the room and the door was closed behind him. At the far end of the room Tyson saw a blazing fire with a chair beside it. He was mezmerised by the fire that he failed to notice someone sneek behind him. Tyson jumped slightly when he felt two strong arms wrap around him and pulling him closer.

"I've been waiting. What took you so long?" the person asked. Tyson was confused. Where was he? He turned round and gazed into the boy's crimson orbs, the same crimson eyes that he had seen in his dream.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Tyson asked. The boy smirked and cupped Tyson's chin.

"I am Prince Kai and you my dear are currently in my world, where creatures of darkness dwell." the prince replied. Tyson pulled away from the prince's hold and backed away.

"Where do you think your going? This is my world and in MY world I am the ruler. So why do you run when you've no where to hide?" the prince asked. Tyson looked round, trying to find another door, but he found none. This Kai person was right, he didn't have a place to hide in, so why didn't he just submit defeat? Because I don't give up easily, Tyson thought to himself. A smirk appeared on his face before he bolted towards the door, however before he reached the door, Kai grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. Tyson tried to struggle, but Kai tightened his grip and Tyson couldn't help but surrender. Kai looked at the boy and scooped him in his arms, keeping the boy close to him. Soon enough, Tyson fell asleep in Kai arms and when Kai was sure that he wouldn't wake up, stood up and carried him back to his chambre, where he put him back in bed before getting in along with him.

Thats it. Next chapter is mostly with Max and Ray but I may put some Kai and Tyson in at the end or maybe not. At the momment most people seem to want Tala to get pregnant. If you haven't yet voted then you've still got time. Well then till next chapter and I hope you enjoy this update.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - See chapter 1

Rating - M

Pairing - Kai/Tyson Ray/Max Tala/Bryan Brooklyn/Hiro

Warning - see chapter 1

AU

Chapter Five

Ray watched as the blonde human slept peacefully in his arms. Ray purred in content. Unlike the trouble he had sensed that Kai's human was giving Kai currently, his human accepted it and beacuse of the mating mark on his neck, quickly submitted to Ray. Already, the boy was half way through his transformation into a neko-jin, althrough he would still have traces of his human scent, but Ray didn't care about that. Ray tighted his grip slightly and the boy snuggled closer. Just then the blonde boy's eyes fluttered open and warm smile formed on his face as he looked at Ray with his warm sparkling eyes.

"Morning love" the boy said. Ray smiled at his mate lovingly.

"Morning to you too MY Maxie" Ray responded. He didn't really know why he had become so possesive over the blonde, but he figured that it was because of the mating season and also because of Ray's mark on Max's neck, but it seemed that Max didn't mind at all. However, Ray had found out that Max was a very care free and laid back boy who also loved affection. Ray smirked at him and kissed him. Instantly, Max responded and arched his back to deepen the kiss. Ray moved placed an arm aorund Max's slim waist while placing the other arm over Max's left thigh. When they broke apart, they stayed still, looking into each others eyes. Ray then purred, making Max giggle.

"I love you Max" Ray said.

"Love you too MY Kitten" replied Max, using his pet name that he had made up for Ray. Ray smiled at his mate and sighed. With that Max yawned and closed his eyes. Ray watched. The transformation was taking a lot out of him and he couldn't blame him for wanting to sleep most of the time and since he wasn't allowed out till neko-jin mating season was over, he too went back to sleep.

With Brooklyn and Hiro

Brooklyn smiled as he watched his mate and their young son playing tag. It was quite amusing to watch as his mate had long legs and was going as slow as he could so then their son wouldn't feel bad that he couldn't catch him. It had been two years since Brooklyn had brought his mate, Hiro, into Hellfire and it had been a year since their son, Zeus, had been born. The thing with devil children was that they grew quickly for the first few years and then they aged like any normal devil did. Even at one Zeus could pass easily as a two year old to a human. However, Zeus wouldn't get his wings till he was four and beacuse of this, Hiro refused to fly till Zeus grew his wings. This meant that Brooklyn had to walk when he was with his mate and young son. Brooklyn sat up but was immediatly knocked back down.

"DADDY" Zeus shouted as he flung himself on top of Brooklyn.

"Guess what" Zeus said no longer shouted, but he seemed happy about something. Brooklyn looked up to see his son was sitting on top of him and further away he could see Hiro laughing.

"What?" Brooklyn asked.

"I caught MUMMY" Zeus said shouting the last park. Brooklyn smirked and sat up. Without saying a word, he put his son on the grass and lept quietly to his feet and charged at Hiro who was still laughing. Hiro managed to notice Brooklyn coming to him and quickle dodged him and he began to run as fast as could with Brooklyn in pursuit. When Brooklyn was close enough, he tackled Hiro to the ground.

Zeus watched his dad tackle his mum and ran over to join them.

"Surrender" commanded Brooklyn.

"NEVER" Hiro shouted before laughing again. It was at that moment that Brooklyn started laughing as well. Brooklyn soon stopped and lowered his head and kissed Hiro on the lips. Hiro responded and wrapped his arms around Brooklyn. They broke apart and saw that Zeus was standing there. Brooklyn got off Hiro and helped him get to his feet. Zeus then ran over to Hiro and raised his arms wanting to be picked up. Hiro smiled and picked him up and together they walked towards the gardens.

Tala and Bryan

Tala and Bryan walked beside each other. They soon stopped and Tala opened the door, pulling Bryan inside before closing the door.

"Well well I've got you all to myself. What are you going to about?" Tala asked wrapping his arms possesivly around Bryan's waist. Bryan smirked and kissed Tala, but Tala pulled back.

"Now that was a naughty thing to do. Only I can tell you when to kiss me and now you need to be punished." Tala said with a smirk. He pushed Bryan onto the bed and straddled waist. Slowly, Tala losened Bryans uniform before quickly taking it off and throwing it somewhere. Tala looked down at his prize, his mate. Bryans chest was smooth yet muscular and it was HIS and only HIS. Tala lowered his head and started kissing Bryans chest. He explored every inch of him till he got to his neck. He nipped Bryan's neck slightly, before kissing him on the lips. Bryan moaned at Tala's touches. He wanted more and...

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tala stopped what he was doing and growled.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed at being interupted

"I'm sorry to have troubled you but there's an argument that you two need to sort out" the person said before leaving. Tala groaned and got of Bryan who put his top of his uniform back on and together they walked out of the room.

Kai and Tyson

Tyson opened his eyes and sat up. He found himself once again in Kai's bed. Tyson looked around the room and saw that Kai was sitting on a chair close to bed. He had a book in his eyes. As quietly as he could, he got off the bed and walked towards the door. He was about to open the door and walk out when he heard Kai's smooth but deep voice.

"I hope you slept well" Kai said putting the book down and walking towards Tyson. He took Tyson by the hand and led Tyson towards his private living room. Oce there Kai ordered a maid to bring them their breakfast. They didn't have to wait long and soon Tyson had a bowl of porriage in his hand. Tyson looked up and noticed That Kai was eating as well. Kai looked up and saw Tyson looking at him.

"Go on eat you must be hungry" Kai said before continuing to eat his own. Come on just eat it, Kai thought knowing eaxactly what was put in the food. Slowly, Tyson picked up a spoon and began to eat, he was too hungry to notice to the smirk on Kai's face. When he had finished he somehow felt sleepy and he fell backs on the chair and fell asleep. Kai put his untouched bowl down and walked over to Tyson.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it" Kai whispered into the boys ear before he gently picked him up bridal style and carried him back into the bedroom. When he had placed Tyson on he bed and put the covers over him, he left the room leaving the young boy to sleep.

There that's it. What do u think? By the way Zeus's name was taken from Brooklyn bit-beast in season 3 so the boy's name doesn't belong to me. Plz read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – see chapter one

Rating – see chapter one

Pairing – Kai/Tyson Ray/Max Tala/Bryan Brooklyn/Hiro

Warning – see chapter one

Chapter Six

Tyson opened his eyes and sat up. He looked round the now familiar room and sighed. Pushing the covers away, he got out and walked towards the door. However, before he got there, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him back. He turned to see Kai's piercing crimson eyes looking at him.

"I see that you still have to learn who the master is around here" Kai said pulling Tyson closer to his body, wrapping his arms around Tyson. Tyson gulped, however he didn't want to pull away from Kai. For some reason, Tyson felt a sense of security in Kai's protective arms and he somehow knew that Kai would never let anyone hurt him. Tyson looked up at Kai and snuggled closer to him, wrapping his own arms around Kai. Kai's eyes widened in surprise, but smiled. Finally, he's accepted his fate Kai thought. Lowering his head, Kai captured Tyson's lips with his own, taking control right from the beginning. Tyson responded almost immediately as he was surprised at Kai's actions. Their lips parted and they looked at each other. Kai unwrapped his arms round Tyson's waist and took his hand in his own,

"Come on, I'll show you around" Kai said with Tyson close behind him. After Kai had showed him round the castle, he took him outside and led him to the gardens. Tyson looked round in amazement at how beautiful the gardens where. Kai looked at him and smiled.

"I see that you like this place" said Kai giving Tyson a warm smile. Tyson turned to face Kai and nodded.

"It's truly beautiful. I wouldn't have thought a place like this would exist in a place called Hellfire" replied Tyson. Kai chuckled.

"I suppose" admitted Kai. Tyson frowned slightly. He knew that Kai was hiding something. Tyson then placed Kai's arm around his waist and then wrapped his own arm around Kai's waist and together they walked side by side.

Hiro

Hiro walked through the palace, deep in thought. After two years away from his family, he had grown to miss them and often wondered about them. He especially missed his younger brother Tyson, who was always so full of energy and was always up to something. Little did he know that he would be reunited with his brother sooner than he realised at that moment.

Kai and Tyson

Tyson stared in awe as Kai led him to the royal stables where the black unicorns where kept. The stable yard was huge and was similar to the ones he had seen back home, however these stables were a lot bigger.

"They have to be bigger. Unicorns move around a lot more so need a lot more space" Kai replied as through he had read his mind.

"I did" Kai said simply. Tyson glared at him.

"Stop it. It's annoying me" Tyson said pouting at Kai. Kai smirked.

"No. I happen to enjoy annoying you" Answered Kai while Tyson continued to pout.

"Now remember unicorns are extremely territorial and don't like strangers near them unless they let you. You have to let them make the first move otherwise you offend them. In general, unicorns will only let one person ride them and most of these are ridden by me and my closest friends" Kai said. Tyson nodded and took Kai's hand into his. Kai looked at him and smiled, pulling him closer. Suddenly, Tyson heard a loud squeal and suddenly everyone that was working on the yard was rushing over. Tyson, who was wrapped in Kai's arms tried to see what was causing the trouble when his eyes focused on a beautiful black unicorn. The unicorn reared and took off in gallop down the stable yard. The groom's were trying to catch him but all they were doing was scaring him. Tyson managed to get free and he rushed out in front of the charging unicorn.

"TYSON" Kai called out, however Tyson didn't hear him; he was too focused on the unicorn. The unicorn, who was frightened of the others, seemed to slow down and stood in front of Tyson. Tyson slowly put his arm out and was surprised that the unicorn let him stroke him after what Kai had told him. Slowly, everything else came back into focus for Tyson and he soon saw Kai was by his side. He turned to face and he looked into his eyes. As he looked, he saw mixed emotions dart through his eyes; he saw fear, anger and relief. The unicorn nudged Tyson playfully, wanting attention. Tyson chuckled. The people who had been trying to catch the unicorn came over and attempted to grab the rope that was attached the halter that was on the unicorn. However, the unicorn put his black ears right back and tried to bite anyone who came near him. Tyson looked at Kai and Kai nodded his head and Tyson picked the rope and the unicorn put his ears forward and nuzzled Tyson.

"Where is his stable?" Tyson asked and one of the grooms led him to the unicorn's stable. Tyson led the unicorn in and took the halter off and gave him a pat. He Walked out of the stable and shut the door behind him and walked back over to Kai, who now looked annoyed at him.

"How did you do that?" Kai asked looking at him.

"Do what?" asked Tyson confused.

"How did you manage to calm down Tornados?" Kai asked looking in the direction of the unicorn, who was currently looking out at Tyson. Tyson turned and the unicorn whinnied.

"Oh I don't know. He must just like me. I mean you said that most unicorns only accept one person so maybe that's why" Tyson replied. Kai nodded.

"Well then it looks like you've got yourself a unicorn stallion to tame and train" Kai replied before turning on his heel and walking away. Tyson rushed over and walked beside Kai. They walked in silence and Tyson could tell that Kai was annoyed at him, however he didn't know how annoyed Kai was till they were inside Kai's bed chamber.

"Kai I…" Before Tyson could continue, he was suddenly flung to the floor. He put a hand on his sore cheek and looked up at Kai. Like before, he could see anger in Kai's eyes and it scared him.

"DON'T YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN" shouted Kai. Tears began to form in Tyson's eyes and as they started to fall, Kai gaze softened and pulled Tyson into a comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you. I guess you worried me when you ran out in front of Tornados" Kai apologised.

"I'm sorry too, for worrying you" Tyson replied and looked at Kai and smiled at him. Kai wiped the remaining tears away with his hand and was about to kiss Tyson when there was a knock at the door. Kai growled but told them to come in. The doors opened and Tala entered the room.

"What do you want?" Kai asked annoyed that he was interrupted. Tala smirked, but slowly the smirk turned into Tala's serious look, which meant that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry to intrude but something has come up and I need a word with you in private" said Tala and Kai nodded,

"Tyson stay here and I'll be back soon" Kai said and Tyson nodded and watched as Kai and Tala left the room.

Kai and Tala

"What's going on Tala?" asked Kai.

"It's seems that the vampires are acting peculiar again and I think Boris is behind it, as usual" replied Tala. Kai scowled. Boris was the oldest vampire and was responsible for the revolution that happened 500 years ago and it was the revolution that cost Kai's father his life.

"Tala you know what to do and I'll protect Tyson" Kai ordered. Tala bowed and walked off, while Kai sat on a chair and began to brood.

Authors Note – That's it done. Yay. I'm sorry for taking so long in updating but I've had things to do. Thanks for waiting. Plz read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Deep in the servant quarters, a cloaked figure crept silently and only stopped when he came to a wooden door. The figure knocked on the door and waited to be allowed in.

"Enter" a voice was heard and the figure opened the door and entered the room. The figure walked towards a tall red chair and knelt before the person sitting on it.

"Tell me what you know" the person sitting on the chair commanded. The person kneeling got up and whispered in the person ear. A soft chuckle was heard and the person sitting began to smirk.

"You have done well. You may go now, but keep me posted whenever you find any more information" the person sitting ordered. The cloaked figure bowed and left the room.

"It seems that things have become slightly more interesting" The person said chuckling.

In the royal bed chamber, Tyson bolted upright; sweat dripped from his brow. He had never had a more peculiar dream than the one he had just had. The dream had felt so real and it scared him. It scared him because of what the people were talking about. They seemed to be plotting something. Pushing the covers away from his body, Tyson got up and walked out of the room. Once out of the room, he spotted Kai sitting by the fire. He walked over and put a hand on Kai's shoulder, making Kai jump in surprise. Kai turned to see Tyson standing behind him and gave him a small smile.

"What are you doing up?" Kai asked a little concerned. He had heard Tyson thrashing about.

"Couldn't sleep. Could I…" Tyson lowered his head; he was too embarrassed to finish what he wanted to say. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Could you what?" Kai asked wanting to know what Tyson wanted.

"Could I sit with you?" Tyson asked nervously. Kai looked at him, shocked that he had even asked such a question.

"You my love don't need to ask" Kai replied and smirked at the boy's uneasiness. Tyson walked over and sat down on Kai's lap and rested his head on Kai's shoulder. Kai wrapped his arms around his waist. _Something's wrong, _Kai thought to himself and was about to ask Tyson when he saw that Tyson had already fallen asleep. So instead of putting Tyson back into bed, he remained where he was, letting Tyson sleep on him.

Max slowly opened his eyes to see Ray still sleeping beside him, with his arm around his waist. Max snuggled closer to his mate and purred in contentment. When he first discovered his new abilities, it had shocked him a little, but he had soon began to get used it. He had also found that he had a soft spot behind his ears as he purred whenever they were rubbed. At that moment, he began to think about his friend Tyson and he wondered what he was up to at this moment. Ray sensed this and sighed. He had to tell him.

"Your friend is fine, so you don't have to worry about him." Max turned to face Ray, a look of surprise formed on his face.

"How did you…?" Max began to ask but stopped when Ray tapped his own head.

"I am a telepathic and I can hear you're thoughts from a mile away" Ray answered. Max nodded satisfied with Ray's answer.

"Where is he?" Max asked.

"He is safe with my master. Like I said before, your friend is fine and you'll see him soon" Ray replied. Max nodded and snuggled closer to Ray and fell asleep. Ray remained awake for a while before dozing off himself.

Tyson awoke to find himself alone in the room. He pushed the blanket off and stretched. He walked a few steps before collapsing on the floor. Pain shot all the way up his back. He screamed in agony and tears began to roll down his cheeks. The screams stopped as Tyson drifted out of conciseness.

Authors Note – Finally it's finished. What's going to happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kai entered his chamber and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. There was Tyson lying unconscious, his black wings behind him. Kai rushed beside him and held Tyson's unconscious body close to him. They stayed like that for a while before Kai snapped out his daze and shouted "HILARY GET YOUR ARSE HERE RIGHT NOW"

A few minutes later Hilary came rushing in.

"What is it Master Kai?" She asked.

"Get Salima and come back as soon as you can" Kai ordered. Hilary nodded and rushed out, coming back later with Salima in tow. Salima went over and checked the state of the wings, whilst Kai kept a tight hold onto Tyson. After a short time, Salima stopped and looked up at Kai.

"Well?" he asked.

"He's going to be fine just a bit of bruising that will heal within a few days. He's very lucky" Salima replied. Kai nodded.

"Thank you. You may go now." Salima bowed and walked out of the room. Kai stroked Tyson's soft hair and stayed where he was for quiet sometime before he got up and carried Tyson bridal style into the bedroom. He laid Tyson on the bed, undressed him and put the covers over him before leaving the room.

Tala walked down the corridor and stopped at two maids giggling. He walked calmly behind them.

"Now what is so funny?" he asked making the maids jump. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Well…" one began

"Well what and I am waiting for an answer" Tala said impatiently, crossing his arms as his cold blue eyes stared at them.

"Well it's just that…the king's new mate fainted when his wings came out and he acted like a girl" the braver one replied still giggling. Tala narrowed his eyes at her, which made her stop giggling.

"I don't think that is very amusing and I'm sure that the king will not be pleased that you did not inform him of this immediately. Now I'll let you off this once but if anything else happens involving the pair of you I will not hesitate inform the King" Tala warned. The maids nodded and walked off in silence. Tala shook his head. He felt sorry for Tyson having to go through the pain of his wings coming through on his own. Tala carried on walking with a small smirk on his face.

Tyson sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked round and saw Kai sitting beside him reading a book. He looked up and nudged Kai playfully on the leg. Kai smiled and turned his graze at Tyson.

"Feeling better?" Kai asked. Tyson nodded. Kai put the book down and pulled Tyson closer to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry Tyson" Kai said calmly. Tyson looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what?" Tyson asked confused.

"For not being there when you wings came through. I should of and I wasn't" Kai replied.

"It's okay. I don't blame you" answered Tyson as he snuggled closer to Kai's warm body. Kai smiled warmly at Tyson.

"I don't deserve you" Kai said kissing Tyson on his forehead. Tyson sat up and kissed Kai on the lips.

"Yes you do I mean how long have you been alone without a mate?" Tyson asked. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you must know I could have had a mate for about 150 years" replied Kai. Tyson gapped at him, his eyes widened.

"150 years. How old are you exactly?" Tyson asked.

Kai chuckled at the amount of questions Tyson was asking. "Well I'm about 250 but that's young for devils. Most of us in Hellfire are immortal with the exception of witches. We don't age like humans do, however we can be killed." Kai replied.

"So we can live forever theoretically?" Tyson asked. Kai nodded in agreement.

"That's something to get your head round" Kai nodded again.

"But then again we are excellent warriors which is a good thing in a place like Hellfire" Tyson nodded. He couldn't believe it. It was possible for him to live forever and Kai didn't seem affected by it. But then again Kai grew up in this place and was apart of this world.

_But so are you_ a voice sounded in his head. Tyson turned to see that Kai had picked up the book he was reading before and was now reading it again. Kai smirked but kept his attention to his book. Tyson snuggled down and went back to sleep. A few hours later, Kai put the book down and wrapped his arms around Tyson and fell asleep.

Tala entered his chamber and fell on the bed like a dead weight. Bryan who had been asleep woke up and wrapped his arms around Tala. Tala snuggled into Bryan's arms.

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked. Tala signed and just wanted to sleep however he knew that Bryan wouldn't stop asking.

"Just everything that's happening at the moment. The vampires and werewolves are acting suspiciously. Kai's got his mate and everything's just getting on top of me" Tala replied.

"Poor baby. What are we going to do?" Bryan cooed. Tala relaxed in Bryan's arms and soon fell in a deep sleep.

Authors Note – That's it for this chapter. There's a few more to go don't know how many, but I know how its going to end. Please enjoy this instalment and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Max woke up and looked at Ray. He got out of bed and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. Ray jumped slightly before purring lightly at Max's gentle touch.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Something's not right. I can feel it. I just need to make sure that I'm right before I act on it" answered Ray. His instincts told him that something was going to happen soon and as a neko jin, Ray always listened to them as they never betrayed him. He turned to face Max and kiss him, pulling Max closer to him. Max snuggled closer to his mate's warm embrace.

"I love you" Max said.

"I love you too" Ray replied and together they walked out of the room, hand in hand.

Tala yawned and rubbed his eyes and turned over to look at Bryan, who was still asleep. Tala smirked evilly and quietly got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and got a cup full of water and poured it over Bryan who instantly jumped out of bed and stood in his fighting position. Tala burst out laughing and Bryan punched him. Wolborg growled as the commotion woke him up.

"You didn't have to do that" Bryan shouted. Tala just continued laughing.

"I...couldn't …resist. Besides we're going for a ride" Tala replied in between chuckles before getting to the point. Bryan rolled his eyes and they both got dressed and walked down to the stables. There they met up with Kai and Tyson. Tala and Bryan kept quiet and watched as Kai taught Tyson how to mount Tornados. Tornados was being very patient and finally after a few bad attempts, Tyson managed to mount Tornados.

"See that wasn't too bad" Tyson said. Tala, who had managed to stop himself from laughing couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing with Bryan joining in. Tyson turned round and his face turned red in embarrassment whilst Kai glared at the pair of them.

"That was unbelievable. It was pathetic" Tala said trying not to be too hard on the boy, however Kai turned defensive like all devils did when their mate was offended.

"Take that back right now or I swear you'll wish you had never been born" Kai ordered making Tala jump and cling to Bryan as though his life depended on it. Bryan rolled his eyes and he pushed Tala towards Tyson.

"Tyson I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound that way. Please forgive me" Tala asked his head bowed low. Tyson smiled warmly.

"It's okay. I know it must of seemed funny to you I thought I was silly myself" Tyson replied. Tala straightened and smiled. He's going to be good for Kai, he thought.

"What brings you here anyway?" Kai asked already mounted Black Phoenix, his unicorn stallion.

"Just going for a ride" Bryan replied.

"Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun." Tyson suggested.

"Yeah if that's okay with you Kai?" Tala asked. Kai groaned. He had wanted to be alone with Tyson, but it seemed that his future mate wanted them to come along so he nodded in agreement. Tala and Bryan went to get Blizzard and Snow Dance and quickly mounted and the four of them and Wolborg left the stables and went for the ride. The ride went well. Wolborg ran ahead of them and then kept dashing back. They then came to a long stretch of land and the unicorns got excited.

"We normally gallop here" Kai explained. Tyson nodded.

"All you have to do is sit and let Tornados take you" Tyson nodded and the four of them set of in a fast gallop. Tyson sat as quietly as he could and found that it was easy and soon, he found himself enjoying the race. Tyson felt Tornados speed quicken and he shot past Tala and Bryan and was soon head and neck with Kai on Black Phoenix. Kai looked at Tyson and urged his steed forward. Tyson copied Kai's action and the race ended in a tie.

"Wow Tornados can really move" Tala said impressed with the young stallion. Tyson patted Tornados sweaty neck and nodded in agreement.

"We'd better let them walk back though. They're pretty tired" Bryan said and the others nodded. Tala looked down and chuckled as Wolborg was lying flat out exhausted from the race.

"I think Wolborg's down for the count" Tala said, however as soon as Wolborg heard his name, he jumped up and howled as they laughed. They got back to the stables and they put the unicorns in their stalls before going to Kai's chamber.

Zeus walked beside his father proudly. He knew that something was wrong, but every time he asked, the subject was quickly changed and it was starting to annoy the young devil. They entered the room and Zeus followed his father.

"Your majesty I need to talk to you in private" Brooklyn said bowing. Kai nodded and left the room. Zeus went to follow but his father stopped him with one glance. Zeus scowled and went to sit beside Wolborg by the fire.

"So what do you wish to speak to me about?" Kai asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm sure Tala's already mentioned to you that the vampires are acting peculiar again" Kai nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, whilst you four were out, there was an attack on a demon guard. Unfortunatly, he was killed in the attack but this confirms our suspicions" Brooklyn told Kai who nodded. His mind then went to Tyson, his future mate and bearer of his future heir.

"Catch the vampire responsible and have him executed and I want a message sent out to the neko jin clans to prepare for battle. I have a feeling that it's just around the corner" Kai commanded. Brooklyn nodded and left the room, leaving Kai to think. Zeus looked up and saw his father heading towards him. He got up and followed but was once again stopped by his father's icy gaze. Tyson frowned.

"Hey come over and sit beside me" Tyson called out. Zeus turned to look at Tyson and obeyed. He sat beside Tyson and watched as the fire seemed to dance. They sat in silence and didn't notice when Tala, Bryan and Wolborg left. For some reason Tyson felt connected with the boy sitting beside him that he began to wonder. He gazed at the boy and he saw a lot of similarities to him and his brother Hiro. But it couldn't…but could it?

There was a knock at the door and the door opened to revel….

"Hiro you're here" Tyson said jumping up. Hiro looked at him and nodded. Tyson rushed over and hugged his brother tight as though he would disappear if he didn't.

"I've missed you so much" Tyson said beginning to cry.

Hiro chuckled "I've missed you too little bro" Zeus was confused. He didn't understand what was going on. Hiro looked up and smiled at his son.

"Zeus come here and meet your uncle Tyson" Hiro called. Zeus obeyed.

"You have a son. I can't believe it. So who's the lucky lady?" Tyson asked. Hiro chuckled at Tyson.

"I see there's a lot I have to explain then" Tyson nodded.

"Yeah you do and there's no better time than the present" Tyson replied and they sat down together by the fire.

"Well for about a year and a half I've been here. I accidentally discovered this world and I was brought back here to prevent anyone else finding this place. I was given to one of the Kings lords as his mate and Zeus is our son" Hiro said.

"But how is that possible?" asked Tyson. He didn't like where this was going and he was going to ask Kai about this.

"Well it's quite simple. I was fed this broth which was spelled by the witches and this spell allows the submissive partner to carry children" Hiro answered.

Tyson groaned and said "That bastard" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Well good luck. Besides there's nothing you can do about it anyway. The spell cannot be reversed" Tyson groaned once more.

"When I get my hands on that bastard I'm going to…" Tyson stopped. The room was deathly quite and Hiro was giving his funny looks. Tyson gulped.

"He's behind me right" Hiro nodded. Kai chuckled and bent down.

"Please finish that sentence I'm very interested in what you were going to say" Kai said.

"I think I'll just take Zeus now" Hiro said before taking Zeus and leaving the room.

"Well go on I'm listening"

"I was going to say that I was going to castrate you because of what you did" Tyson replied. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"And what have I done?" Kai asked.

"Fed me something that was spelled and can't be reversed" Tyson answered.

Kai smirked "Ah I see. I thought you wouldn't mind carrying our children and besides I'm not the submissive one" Kai answered.

"I'm not submissive" Tyson yelled.

"Well the spell wouldn't have worked otherwise and I'd say that it has worked perfectly well so you just have to get used to the idea" Kai replied and sat down beside Tyson.

"Now all we need to do is finish the mating process" Kai continued. Tyson stared at Kai in disbelief.

"How do we do that?" Tyson asked innocently. Kai smirked.

Just the same as humans however I mark you on the base of the neck" Kai replied edging closer to Tyson who in turn tried to get away from Kai, but Kai successfully grabbed him and pulled him into his embrace.

"You have nothing to worry about. I will look after and protect you at all cost" Kai said trying to reassure Tyson.

"You're not the one who has to give birth" Tyson retorted. Kai nodded in amusement.

"That's true. But you'll have the best possible care so don't worry about it" Kai said. Before Tyson could try to struggle, Kai lowered his head and nuzzled Tyson's soft neck, kissing lightly. Tyson moaned and relaxed and soon found himself underneath Kai with his shirt removed. Kai continued to kiss his neck and Tyson yelped when he felt Kai's sharp teeth. Kai licked the small amount of blood of Tyson's neck and continued but tried to be more careful. Soon their lips met and Tyson moaned in pleasure at Kai's soft touch. Once again, Kai left Tyson sweet lips and returned to his neck. He found the spot he need and slips his fangs. Tyson tensed but then quickly relaxed and he allowed Kai to mark him. Kai removed his fangs and licked away the blood and he watched as the wound healed and the mating mark appeared on his neck. Tyson snuggled closer to Kai and they stayed that way, content in being in each others company. Kai stroked Tyson's soft hair and smiled warmly to himself.

"So they have now mated" the cloaked figure said an evil smirk appearing on his face. Boris looked at him with a questioning look. The cloaked figure gazed at him.

"All in good time. Just be ready to take him when I give the signal" he ordered. Boris nodded and left the room. The cloaked figure chuckled softly and removed his cloak revealing and tall young man with a muscular build. He had long blonde hair which was kept in a braid. He wore a white sleeveless tunic and baggy white pants. He wore gold armbands on both of his upper arms.

"Well Kai you had better watch out because sooner or later I'm going to take what's rightfully mine"

Authors Note – Well that's it. It's my longest chapter so I hope you all like it.

I know in the anime Brooklyn is younger than Hiro. However this is AU and in Hellfire devils, demons etc with the exceptions of witches are immortal. In this story Brooklyn is round the same age as Kai, Tala and Bryan which is about 300 years old. Another thing, Zeus is just over 1 year old but because devils grow and develop quicker till they turn 16, Zeus looks about 4 years old.

This chapter is lighter as its going to get darker later on and they don't seem to be doing very much. At the beginning especially with Tyson, they were asleep for most of it well the reason being was that it takes awhile for a human to get used to the time difference as well as the amount of magic that surrounds Hellfire.

Time is different on Hellfire than it is on Earth. For example a year and a half is roughly two years on earth.

Unicorns do not allow saddles to be used on them. The only tack used are bridles. Therefore during the race they are riding bareback and this is the reason why Tyson struggled to get on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Tyson yawned and sat up. For some reason he felt different somehow. He then touched the base of his neck and winced slightly.

"It'll be sore for a few days but it'll pass" Kai said making Tyson jump out of his daze. He was once again reading the book he was reading a few days ago.

"How long have you been up?" Tyson asked. Kai looked at him.

"A while. I didn't want to wake you but I thought I stay till you woke up." Kai replied. Tyson snuggled closer to him.

"I'm sorry I threatened to castrate you before" Tyson said.

"You don't need to apologise, but I do. I should have given you the choice but I didn't so it is I who should apologise" answered Kai. Tyson nodded and left it at that.

Hiro paced wondering whether his brother was alright. Brooklyn stared at his mate and frowned.

"He'll be fine. Kai's not going to hurt him beside I'm sure Tyson can look after himself." Brooklyn said annoyed that Hiro wasn't giving him any attention.

"It's not that I just…" Hiro was cut off as Brooklyn pressed his lips against his.

"Listen to me. Stop worrying. You'll be able to see your brother later, but at the moment it wouldn't be a good idea. He'll be fine" Brooklyn said. Hiro nodded and snuggled next to Brooklyn.

"Your right I just feel responsible for him. He's my little brother and I've missed him so much, but then I've got to trust him" Hiro replied and Brooklyn nodded wrapping his arms around Hiro's waist.

Tala stroked Wolborg's sleek white fur and the wolf wagged his tail in content. Bryan remained quite as he watched them both interact with one another and was beginning to feel slightly jealous. Wolborg seemed to sense that and got up and walked towards the fire and lay down and went to sleep. Tala smirked and walked over to Bryan and sat on his slap, wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck.

"You're jealous" Tala stated. Bryan looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" Bryan asked. Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Because I know you far too well." responded Tala as he snuggled closer to Bryan. Bryan moaned softly. Tala kissed Bryan's soft neck however soon Bryan fought for dominance and was soon on top of Tala, with a smirk on his face.

"Now this is more like it" Bryan said with a wicked grin on his face. Bryan lowered his head and their lips met. Tala moaned and deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around Bryan's waist.

"So are you jealous any more?" Tala asked. Bryan shook his head and continued to kiss Tala. Tala smirked and rolled Bryan onto his back.

"I love you Bryan and I want you to carry our children" Tala requested. Bryan nodded, accepting Tala's request. He would do anything for Tala; he loved him so much that he would willingly sacrifice his life for him.

"I love you too my wolf" Bryan replied and they spent the rest of the morning in each other's embrace.

Tyson walked along the pathway. He was deep in thought, so much so that he wasn't looking where he was going when he bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Look I'm sorry. I wasn't…" Tyson was stopped when the man put a finger to his lips.

"It's okay you must have something on your mind that distracted your concentration" he said. Tyson nodded.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Tyson asked. The man seemed shocked at first but then nodded. They walked together till Tala spotted them.

"Hey Tyson how are you?" Tala asked whilst looking at the cloaked figure suspiciously. Wolborg sniffed the man before growling at him. Tala nodded to Wolborg and was about to attack when the cloaked figure disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Tyson asked. Tala turned his attention to him and smiled.

"Just be careful who you befriend in future. Come on I'm sure Kai's wondering where you are" Tala said. Tyson nodded and followed Tala and Wolborg.

The cloaked figure watched and smiled. He had almost been caught. Well I'll just have to be more careful in future he thought.

Ray walked up to Kai and handed him a piece of paper. Kai took it and read it before giving him a sealed letter.

"I want you to take this to the neko jin clans. They'll know what to do" Kai commanded. Ray took the letter and nodded. He bowed and walked out of the room just before Tala and Tyson entered the room.

"Where's kitty cat off to?" Tala asked. Kai glared at him, shutting Tala up. Tyson gave them both a questioning. They're hiding something, but what? He thought.

Tyson jumped slightly as a pair of arms wrapped round him. Tala grinned slightly and silently left the room.

"You look lost" Kai whispered nuzzling Tyson's neck.

"I was just thinking that's all" he replied. Kai didn't reply but continued nuzzling his neck.

"What's going on Kai? I know your hiding something and I want to know" Tyson asked. Kai stopped and signed.

"Just don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you. You have more important things to worry about" Kai answered. Tyson raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by…?" Tyson was about to ask before he figured it out himself.

"You mean I'm…?" Kai nodded confirming his suspicions.

"It often happens after mating" Kai explained. Tyson nodded and any of his former thought's quickly left his mind.

"I just can't believe it" Tyson exclaimed. Kai grinned. He was looking forward to being a father. Suddenly Tyson found himself lifted off his feet and in Kai's strong arms. He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and laughed. Kai smiled warmly at his mate.

"You're so beautiful" Kai said lovingly.

"Compliments will get you now where" Tyson replied full of laughter.

"Oh is that so" Kai asked with a smirk and together they spent the rest of the day and night in each others arms, with both of them forgetting the looming threat that was soon approaching.

Authors Note – I know Kai's a bit out of character…okay a lot but in this story, he wasn't treated like he was in the anime and he actually knew who his parents where. He's had a different upbringing, therefore his character is different.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Brooklyn sighed heavily as he entered his chamber. He noticed that Hiro wasn't in the room and he watched as Zeus practising controlling his powers, which were unpredictable at the best of times.

"Still having problems son?" Brooklyn asked. Zeus slowly nodded.

"Don't worry about it son. You'll get the hang of it soon, it just takes practise." Brooklyn told his son and gave him a hug.

"Dad were you made to train to be a warrior?" Zeus asked. Brooklyn stared at his son before smiling at him.

"No I wasn't. I grew up with Kai and I know what he's like and I think that he'll do Hellfire justice. I trained to be a warrior to defend his ideals and that's what I'm going to do." Brooklyn replied. Zeus nodded and he seemed satisfied with the answer he was given.

"Anyway you have a while before you need to decide" Brooklyn continued. With that Zeus got up.

"I don't need to think about it father, I want to train to be a warrior so then I can protect my cousin" Zeus told Brooklyn before walking out of the room. Brooklyn smirked like father like son he thought to himself.

Tyson walked around the gardens and smiled at the peace and tranquillity that the garden gave him. This garden seemed to be the only place that made Tyson happy at the moment; everywhere else was dark and gloomy. He sighed and touched his now round stomach. It was only a few weeks since Tyson had found out that he was pregnant and he knew that his stomach would increase in size this quick. He had asked Kai and Kai had told him it was normal. Unlike humans where it took nine months for the baby to develop it took on average 3 months for a devils child to be born. Kai had explained that devils aged differently and were quick to develop this was because they were in a sense immortal and this gave them the chance to become stronger and fight more battles, however they could still be killed. Tyson smiled at the thought of bringing his child here, when he heard someone in the distance. He walked over and smiled. He watched as Zeus tried to use a sword against an invisible opponent. He smiled to himself. Zeus was quiet good with the sword even though he sometimes dropped the sword; he would pick it up and try again.

"Well done but I think you need a lot more practise" Tyson said making his nephew jump in surprise. Zeus went bright red from embarrassment. Tyson chuckled and walked towards him.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it" Tyson said try to assure Zeus who nodded lowly. Tyson walked up to him and bent down and gave him a hug.

"Come on you need a break and I need a ride, why don't you come with me and see Tornados" It wasn't much of a question but a request that Zeus agreed to. Tyson took Zeus's hand and together they walked towards the stables.

They entered the stable block and as soon as Tornados saw them or specifically when he saw Tyson, he gave a loud but friendly whinny as though he hadn't seen him for years. Tyson chuckled and walked over and gave the stallion a pat. He turned to see that he young nephew was hiding behind him and he gently pulled him in front of Tornados.

"It's okay Zeus, He's not going to hurt you" Tyson said trying to reassure Zeus. Tornados nickered and lowered his head; sniffed Zeus before nuzzling him in search for some treats. Slowly, Zeus warmed up to the stallion and slowly lifted a hand and stroked Tornados face. Tyson smiled and took Tornados bridle from its hook, opened the door and walked inside. Once the bridle was on he opened the door wider and led the stallion out and stood him still. He was about to get on when one of the grooms rushed over.

"I don't think it's wise for you to be riding especially in your condition" the groom said. Tyson frowned. He had never liked people telling him what to do, even if they were right. He also didn't like people worrying about him too much or being over protective. This time was no exception.

"I understand your concern but I trust my mount and besides I'm only walking and taking my nephew out for a ride so if you want to be helpful you could give him a leg up in front of me please" Tyson replied. The groom nodded and walked over and lifted Zeus up in front of Tyson and then bowed before walking away. Tyson nudged slightly and Tornados walked out of the stable yard. It was a warm afternoon and Tyson smiled to himself. He was happy being out her in the open with Tornados and Zeus; it allowed him to be free from the hassle of the palace servants even though he knew they meant well, he just felt like he was wrapped up in cotton wool.

Zeus gently patted Tornados sleek black neck and wondered when he would be able to have his own unicorn. He also wondered how fast a unicorn could go.

"Would you like to find out?" Tyson asked him as though he was reading his mind. Before Zeus could protest, Tyson nudged Tornados forwards. Tornados whinnied and set off in flat out gallop. Zeus could feel his uncle lean forwards, urging the stallion to go faster. Tornados obeyed and seemed to enjoy himself. Eventually Tornados slowed down and was soon walking again. Zeus turned to see that his uncle was now tired, but he also looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Zeus asked.

"Don't worry but maybe that was a bad idea" Tyson said whilst Zeus nodded in agreement. With that Tyson turned Tornados round and they started to walk back towards the stables. They sat in silence and Zeus looked round and before he knew it they were back at the stables. Tyson halted Tornados and let Zeus get off first. Tyson then swung his leg over and he landed gently on the floor. He patted Tornados and led him into his stable and took of his bridle. Tornados nuzzled Tyson and Tyson wrapped his arms round the stallion's neck. After one final pat and a brush, Tyson walking out of the stable and shut the door behind him. Zeus watched as his uncle held his stomach as he walked, but said nothing. They entered the palace and Zeus noticed that his uncle wasn't holding his stomach. Again Zeus said noting but continued to walk besides his uncle. They entered the kings chambers and Tyson sat by the fire, with Zeus sitting beside him.

Kai sighed heavily and stretched his wings. It had been a long day and he was tried, however he wanted to spend some quality time with Tyson. He left his study and walked down to his cambers. He walked in and let a slight groan escape. There was Tyson and Zeus both asleep besides the fire. _Brooklyn come and get your son _he ordered using telepathy and a few moment later Brooklyn arrived and scooped up Zeus in his arms before leaving. With Zeus out of the way, Kai proceeded in waking up his sleeping mate in his personal favourite ways. Kai leaned over and placed small soft kissing along Tyson's neck as well as wrapping his arms around Tyson's waist and slowly rubbing up and down his back. Tyson moaned and responded to Kai's actions which had been what Kai had wanted. Soon enough their lips met and it became a battle of dominance which Kai won. They broke the kiss and they looked in each others eyes.

"So how are you?" Kai asked.

"Fine and you?"

"Same" Kai leaned against the chair and pulled Tyson into his lap and they sat together beside the fire in each others arms.

Boris lurked in the shadows as he wandered down to the dungeons. He had to inform his master of the new developments. When he reached his destination he knocked and waited for permission to enter. He then entered the room and walked towards his master. He kneeled in front of him.

"What have you heard?" his master asked.

"His mate's expecting in about a month. Also I have managed to persuade a few more shapeshifters however the rest are sticking to Kai" Boris replied.

"That doesn't really matter anymore. How are we on the weapons?" He asked.

"We have more weapons than last time my lord. May I ask when we are going to attack?" Boris asked. He heard his master chuckle.

"We must wait a little longer when his mate is vulnerable, that is when we're going to attack and no sooner" Boris nodded at his master's reply. He was dismissed and with a bow, Boris left the room.

Ray knocked on Tala's door and smirked as he walked in on Tala and Bryan having some fun. Both Tala and Bryan glared frostily at Ray who burst into laughter.

"Before you do me any harm may I remind you both that I did knock before entering" Ray told them.

"What about waiting for one of us to open the door before entering?" Bryan asked.

"This was urgent and besides I find it enjoyable disturbing your pleasure time" Ray replied after successfully dodging Tala's punch. Bryan took the file in Ray's hand and looked it over and nodded.

"Well I'll inform Kai so then he can deal with the necessary precautions" Ray nodded and left the room whilst the two mates he had interrupted where no planning their revenge.

Tyson glared icily at his mate who was currently sitting on his chair beside the fire reading a book. Kai didn't really like his mate glaring at him however he wasn't fazed by it. He had discovered from Brooklyn's son Zeus that Tyson had ridden Tornados and that they had galloped. Normally this would not have bothered it, however since Tyson was carrying their child, it had annoyed him that Tyson had risked the life that was inside of him, even devils and demons could have miscarriages and give birth to still born. Therefore Kai had not allowed Tyson out of his sight which was the reason why Tyson was glaring at him and attempting to give him the silent treatment. Kai sighed heavily. Suddenly the doors burst open and a very pissed of Ray entered the room. Kai glanced up at Ray and noticed that Ray's hair seemed shorter then usual. He could hear two people laughing and Tala and Bryan entered the room. Both of them were laughing uncontrollably and Kai saw that Tala held Ray's missing hair. Ray stalked over and grabbed the severed hair and scowled.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"Well….you….see it's…revenge. Ray…kept…interrupting…so…we…decided….it was …time…for…some…pay….back" Bryan answered still in a fit from laughing so hard.

"Yeah….it's only fair" added Tala. Kai agreed and smirked. Everyone was too preoccupied that no one noticed Tyson sneaking out of the room.

Tyson wandered down to the stables; glad to be outside of the palace. He heard Tornados whinny and he walked towards the stallion. Tyson entered the stable and wrapped his arms around the stallion's glossy neck and buried his face in the thick black mane. Tornados seemed to sense that his master and friend was upset about something and he whickered softly as through trying to comfort him in his own way. Tyson patted his neck, thanking him.

"It's okay boy, I'm alright really just been cooped up in that palace and it was beginning to drive me crazy." Tyson told the stallion. Tornados flicked his ear back and forth and it seemed as though he was listening. Just then Tornados snorted and his ears lay flat against his neck. Tyson tried to calm the stallion down but it seemed to have little affect on the stallion. Tyson turned round to see a hooded figure standing there.

"Well your unicorn doesn't seem to like me" the hooded figure said. His voice was smooth. Tyson had noticed that the others didn't seem to like him either.

"For some reason all unicorns don't like me, but then I don't really like them" the figure continued as though he knew what Tyson was thinking.

"I think that congratulations are in order" the stranger said. Tyson wondered why til he realised what the stranger was talking about.

"Oh yeah thanks" he replied.

"Tyson are you in there?" Tyson heard Kai calling.

"Yeah I'm with Tornados" Tyson answered before turning to see that the hooded stranger had vanished. Tornados and the others had calmed down and Tyson walked out of the stable and locked the door behind him. He gave Tornados a final pat before walking towards Kai.

"Where have you been?" Kai asked. Tyson could see that Kai had been worried and felt ashamed that he had gone without telling him where he was going.

"I went to see Tornados and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just needed to get out of the palace for five minutes. It won't happen again I promise" replied Tyson. Kai nodded and wrapped his arms around Tyson and pulled him into an embrace. They broke apart and together they walked towards the palace unaware that the hooded stranger had seen everything.

"Well Kai you'd better spend as much time with your mate as you can because soon he'll be mine" the figure said before disappearing into the shadows.

Authors Note – What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The next few days passed quickly as everyone began to prepare for the new arrival. Security had also increased due to rumours that the vampires could try and take over again. By now everyone knew about the hair incident as it was known and Ray was in a very bad mood but to prevent any further incidents Kai ordered Ray to go to the neko jin tribes and to tell them to get to the palace as soon as possible.

"You think they're going to attack" It wasn't a question but a statement. Kai nodded.

"Why do you think the security has been increased and we need the neko jins to be here and to be ready for attack. I believe they'll attack when Tyson is about to deliver or is delivering. That is when he's going to be more vulnerable." Kai answered.

"So he's a target then" Ray stated. Kai nodded.

"Probably. The vampires will know that he's my mate and will try to use him as a hostage or threaten him and my child to try and get the throne" responded Kai. Ray nodded.

"Okay then I'll be back as soon as I can" He replied and walked off.

Ray entered his chamber and saw Max sitting there reading a book. Ray walked over and wrapped his arms round Max, placing small kisses on his neck. Max moaned softly.

"I…have…to…go…now….but…I'll…be…back…shortly" Ray told his mate in between kisses. Max pouted playfully and when Ray tried to leave, he wrapped his arms securely around his leg to try and stop him leaving. Ray was unaffected by this, but looked down at his mate who was giving him his 'puppy eyes' that normally got him what he wanted, however Ray had a mission; an important mission that Kai wanted him to do and Kai's word was law.

"Look Max I've got to go, War is soon to be upon us and your friend Tyson may be in danger if I don't go and get our allies the neko jins. You don't want Tyson to get hurt do you?" He asked. He knew he was blackmailing his mate emotionally but it needed to be done. Max shook his head and let go of his leg but wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and kissed him. Ray kissed back. They broke apart.

"Ray I love you" Max said and Ray smiled warmly at him.

"I love you too. I'll be back soon" Ray replied before leaving. Max watched him leave and sighed. Max left the chamber and walked down the long corridor deep in thought. He kept walking till he heard hushed voices round the corner. Max quietly walked closer, hoping to go unnoticed as he listened in on the two figures

"Yeah his mate is the main target. He's ….."the person stopped when he noticed that someone was listening. Max looked down and noticed that his foot was sticking down and cursed under his breath. He tried to walk away however they were faster and grabbed him. They thrushed him to the wall and Max screamed in pain as his head banged against the stone wall behind him.

"What did you hear?" the figure asked, spitting in his face.

"Nothing I swear" Max replied. The figure dug his claws into Max's flesh. Blood seeped out of the wound and Max winced in pain.

"Look I promise I heard nothing" He said, however they remained unconvinced.

"Lock him up just in case" the figure holding him whilst his companion nodded in agreement and they dragged Max down to the dungeons.

"Kai where are you taking me?" Tyson asked. He had forgiven Kai and after thinking it through he agreed with Kai and saw it from his point of view. Although he still hated being kept indoors.

"Somewhere secret" Kai replied as they walked along the corridors, making sure that Tyson was behind him at all times.

"But why the rush?" Tyson asked however this time Kai remained silent. Suddenly he stopped and Tyson banged into him. Kai seemed unfazed by this and opened the door, pulling Tyson inside quickly and closing the door behind them. Tyson looked around the room which was similar to the library where he had met Kai, however it was smaller and there were portraits of a man and woman that were standing beside each other. Both were smiling. There was another portrait of them but this time the woman was holding a small baby in her arms. The last on was on the man and woman with a small child standing in the middle of them. All three looked happy and the child looked like Kai so maybe….

"They are my parents" Kai spoke as though reading Tyson's mind.

"You were very cute as a child love" Tyson said. Kai chuckled.

"Thanks for the complement" he said. Tyson turned to see what Kai was looking for.

"This is my private library and only you can come here with the exception of me that is. I hope you'll respect that." he said. Tyson nodded. Kai soon found what he was looking form and pulled a book away slightly. Tyson's eyes widened and watched as the shelves swung back to reveal a staircase. Kai took Tyson's hand and lead him down the spiral staircase. Kai stopped at a solid wooden door. He opened it and led Tyson inside. Inside there was a small chamber that was big and comfortable enough for a small amount of people to hide safely. There was one four poster bed and there were several chairs around the room that was big enough for a small person to sleep on. There was also a small fire place.

"This place is unknown to the vampires and has been used during wars. It's very secure and no one has been found. I hid here when the vampires attacked and now I want you to use it" Kai told him.

"You said only I can use it. What about Zeus and Max?" Tyson asked. He didn't like leaving anyone out. Kai sighed.

"If need be you can bring them here with you but no one else" Kai said. He didn't want too many people knowing this place. Kai sighed. He had realised that he had sighed a lot recently. He knew that he had to finish this game that the vampires played; he had to finish these mindless wars that threatened his people and their families and he was determined that his child would live in peace and lead a different life to the one he had. He wanted his child to have two loving parents; to grow up peacefully, but to do that he had to kill the real person responsible, however had had to find him first. Tyson saw that his mate was thinking about something and wrapped his arms around him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" was the replied however Tyson knew that Kai had something on his mind that was troubling him.

"When you're ready I'll be here to listen" he told him. Kai nodded at him, grateful for the support and the genuine expression on Tyson's face was full of concern for him.

"Come on lets get out of here" Tyson nodded and followed Kai out of the chamber.

Ray slowed as he reached the neko jin village. The tigers that guarded the neko jins greeted him fondly and one of them alerted the village of his arrival. He was greeted by his friend Mariah who was his best friend's Lee's younger sister.

"Ray I've missed you so much. How's your mate?" She asked. Ray smiled at her warmly. He had felt pain and suffering coursing through Max through their mental link however, he had to get the neko jins to the palace first.

"As far as I know he's fine" Ray lied. Mariah who wasn't stupid nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine" Mariah said trying to comfort him.

"Anyway we have to get to the palace as soon as possible. Kai expects the vampires any day now and his mate is due" he told Mariah. Mariah nodded and alerted the others and soon the neko jins banded together and were on their way with one thing on their minds…War.

Authors Note – That's all for now. This story will end soon. There may not be a sequel if there is it may be in the vampire's point of view or it may be the prequel to this story with Kai growing up. Please read and review. Till next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Tyson paced the room, worried about his friend Max. Max had not been seen now for over a day which was unusual as Max was not the kind of person who just went missing. Hiro watched him uneasily. Tyson stopped and turned to face his brother. He sighed and went and sat down beside his brother. Hiro then wrapped an arm around him.

"They'll find him besides he's not hard to miss" Tyson gave his brother a small smile, but he was still worried about his best friend.

"It's just that this child is nearly due and I wanted him here" Hiro wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Listen it'll be fine. They'll find Max and you will give birth to your child and everything will be fine" Tyson nodded.

The door opened and Kai and Tala walked in. Tyson looked up hopefully however there was still no sign of him.

"I'm sorry Ty, but for the moment we'll have to call off the search" Kai told him. Tyson's eyes widened and was about to protest when Tala silenced him with one cold, icy look.

"The vampires have left the palace and are preparing for battle. For the moment we need as many allies defending the palace and we need to keep you safe. The neko jins are on their way and should be here by sunrise or a bit later. Besides assuming Ray and Max have mated then Ray will be able to locate him by scent" Tala replied. Tyson was about to say something but Kai cut him off.

"Tala's right and my first priority is to make sure you and our unborn child are safe and that there are enough warriors defending the palace. I'm sure Max will be fine." Tyson nodded but was still not happy. Kai wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him closer.

"Right Tala get as many women, children out of here through the secret passages as possible. Any men that are able can stay and help fight, however they do so at their own risk. Hiro if you want you can help Tala" the last part wasn't a suggestion but a command which Hiro understood. After saying goodbye to his brother, he left the room with Tala. Kai then turned his attention to Tyson.

"Tyson I want you to go to that room I showed you earlier and before you argue this is an order. As my mate and mother of the heir to the throne I need to make sure you're safe and that is my duty." Tyson nodded.

Boris smirked as he entered the tent. He bowed to the man sitting there.

"The neko jins are on their way" the man said simply. Boris nodded. His trackers had already informed him of their whereabouts. The man sighed heavily.

"What of the mate?" the man asked.

"According to my informers, his mate should be giving birth soon" Boris replied. The man nodded.

"How long till the preparations are finished?"

"They're being completed as we speak" replied Boris. The man nodded.

"Leave now" the man ordered. Boris bowed and left. The man smiled to himself.

The palace and grounds were full of activity. The women and children were being taken to safety and the rest where the only ones that remained. Kai sighed heavily. He was going to end this war no matter what. Just then Tala appeared beside him.

"The women and children have been evacuated" Kai nodded. He sighed heavily. The warriors and guards were preparing as well. Just then he turned and saw a heavily pregnant Tyson walking towards him. Kai was soon at his side and turned to face him.

"I thought I told you to go to safety" he said slightly annoyed that his mate had disobeyed him.

"Yeah you did but I wanted to talk to you and wish you luck" Tyson replied. Kai nodded and wrapped his arms around him. A few moments later, he released his mate.

"Now that you've done that please go to that room where you'll be safe" Kai asked and Tyson nodded his head and turned and left. This time he would obey Kai. Kai watched him leave before returning his attention to Tala.

"Everything is ready and everyone is prepared" Tala informed. Kai nodded.

"Well then let's try and end this once and for all" Tala nodded his head.

Tyson walked the deserted hallways when he suddenly stopped. He heard rustling and walked over to find the source of the noise. He entered the room and smiled when he saw a pair of feet behind a curtain. He walked over and pulled the curtain away, revealing his young nephew. Zeus looked up and gave him a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked.

"Hiding" the boy replied. Tyson then gently grabbed Zeus's hand and pulled him to his feet. He winced slightly as the baby moved inside him as through sensing what was about to happen.

"Come on I know somewhere safer" Tyson told Zeus who followed and together they went to the room that Kai had shown Tyson earlier. The corridors were quiet and empty due to the battle that was fast approaching, but something told Tyson that something was wrong. He felt Zeus cling to hand. So I'm not the only one Tyson thought to himself. He slowly lowered himself so he could look at Zeus face to face.

"Zeus I want you to listen and do what I tell you understand?" Zeus nodded. Tyson leaned closer and whispered something in his ear. He then hugged his nephew.

"What about you?" Zeus asked. Tyson smiled warmly.

"Don't worry about me just go and no matter what I want you to stay there" Tyson ordered. Zeus nodded and obeyed. Tyson watched Zeus go and once Zeus was out of sight Tyson slowly got to his feet. He winced as he felt the child give him a hard kick. He rubbed his swollen stomach and lent against the stone wall. He sighed heavily and he felt his black wings wrap round him. Once the child had stopped kicking, Tyson began walking and he felt a strong and dark presence close by. He then picked up his pace but stopped when he saw a cloaked figure standing in front of him. The figure began walking towards Tyson. Tyson stood there. He wanted to move but he seemed frozen to the spot. He felt vulnerable and was scared for him and his child. The figure was now within reach of Tyson and Tyson could feel the cold stone wall behind him.

"Well it looks like I've got you cornered?" the figure asked before stroking Tyson's cheek. Tyson shuddered slightly and the child moved uneasily. The figure looked down at Tyson's swollen stomach.

"I'm sure he's going to be a handful but I suppose you already know that" it wasn't a question; more like a statement but how did this person know the gender of his child, Tyson thought to himself. The figure smirked.

"I know a lot of things about you. I know that your only friend is Max who has now gone missing. I know that you never knew your parents and that you were raised with a family that you didn't even belong to" he said as he leaned over Tyson. Tyson gulped. He felt uneasy with the person in front of him; he felt vulnerable. How could this person know so much about him when he knew nothing? he wondered to himself.

"But I hardly know anything about you; not even your name so I think it's only fair that you tell me that" Tyson asked looking up at the figure head on. The figure chuckled and leaned closer.

"My name is Chaos" and with that he pinched the pressure point between his neck and shoulder and watched as Tyson slumped against him. He lifted him up in his arms and carried him away.

Authors Note – Chapter 13 is finally finished. Sorry it took so long but I had college assignments and I had a bit of writers block. Also I am going to try and get this story finished as I leave in a few weeks and I don't know if I'll have internet connection for my laptop. I hope you like this and chapter fourteen is on the way.


End file.
